You are the Best Thing that Ever Happened to Me
by mgizzlerr
Summary: Claire Lyons has barely anyone. Neither does Cam Fisher. The summer they become next door neighbors brings them to eachother, changing their lives for the better.CLAM
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up early on a rainy summer morning to the sound of her loud Labrador retriever, Buddy, barking his brains out.

Claire had blonde hair that came down to her chest, and she had bright blue eyes. Claire lived with her father. Her mother had died when she was 10 years old. She was an only child, and often got bored of it. Her father worked overnight sometimes, so he slept in often.

Claire got up out of bed, went into the bathroom, and showered. She did her make-up. She pulled on a tank top, shorts, and flip-flops, and ran downstairs, because he dog was still barking.

"Buddy, what are you barking at?!" Claire snapped. She got very annoyed when Buddy barked because he did it often and it was usually because of a random person walking down the block.

Claire opened up her front door and walked out into the misty air. A moving truck was in front of her old neighbor's house, and movers were moving furniture in the house.

"New neighbors." Claire thought.

As Claire turned to go back inside, someone yelled "Hi there!"

Claire turned and saw a girl who must have been a few years older than her, coming her way.

"Hey." Claire replied with a smile.

"I'm Maggie Fisher." Said the girl putting out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire Lyons." She replied taking Maggie's hand and shaking it. "I'm fifteen, you?"

"Seventeen. We just moved here from San Francisco. I guess we're going to be neighbors." She said with a smile.

"Yeah," Claire said with a laugh "There are no kids on this block except for the Harrings, who live right over there. But their kids are six and four. So this is good news!"

"Oh, well my brother, Cam, is fifteen too. You'll probably be friends" said Maggie.

The thought of meeting a new boy Claire's age made her happy.

"Really?" asked Claire, hoping to hear more about Cam.

"Yeah, you can meet him, come on." Said Maggie turning and walking towards her new home.

Claire followed thinking about what he was like. When they walked into the house, Claire noticed that it was pretty much empty. First Maggie introduced Claire to her mother. Maggie had told Claire that her parents have been divorced for ten years.

"Mom, this is Claire. She lives next door. She's Cam's age." Said Maggie stepping next to Claire.

"Hello Claire, Nice to meet you." They said. Claire observed them. Mrs. Fisher was a short woman, and she had dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a welcoming smile. Claire liked her already.

"We're going to go upstairs," Maggie told her mom. On the way upstairs Maggie said, "Hey, you want to help me set up my room?"

"Sure, sound fun." Said Claire.

They walked to the last room in the hallway, and there was loud music blasting from inside. "Cam." thought Claire.

Maggie banged on the door. "CAM!" she yelled, annoyed at the volume of the music.

The volume went down from inside and suddenly the door flung open and revealed the most beautiful boy Claire had ever seen. He has shaggy brown hair, and one blue eye and one green.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, but he turned red when he noticed Claire standing next to his sister. "Oh, um hi." He said embarrassed.

"Hey." Claire said blushing.

"This is Claire. She lives next door. You're the same age. Be nice." Said Maggie smirking at how red the two were.

"Okay, okay Maggie, damn you're so annoying. Nice to meet you, Claire." Said Cam as he smiled and closed the door.

Claire felt butterflies in her stomach as her and Maggie walked back to the front yard. "Gosh, he was so cute!" Thought Claire.

"So you and my brother hit it off pretty well." Said Maggie laughing.

"What?! I met him for five seconds! Why you think he likes me?" said Claire flipping out.

"Relax Claire, all I'm saying is you were both blushing like crazy. But if he has any taste at all, maybe something will happen." said Maggie grinning. "Well I'm gonna go, see you around Claire!" and she walked back home.

"Bye!" yelled Claire, and she smiled as she walked back to her house. She was happy she made a new friend, maybe even two.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"You meet the new neighbors yet, Claire honey?" asked Claire's father at the dinner table.

"Yeah I actually did, they're very nice. They have a girl, named Maggie, she's seventeen, and a boy my age named Cam." said Claire mumbling the last part.

"What was that, hun?" asked Claire's father. He could be extremely overprotective, especially since her mother had died.

"Cam is my age, he's nice." said Claire getting annoyed. Why did her dad have to have a problem with every boy Claire said two words to?

"Hmm." said Claire's father as he took a bite of his chicken. Claire's ex boyfriend, Josh Holtz, treated Claire terribly, and her father hated him. Claire didn't blame her dad, she didn't like Josh either. But that doesn't mean he should judge any guy Claire befriends.

"We're going to stop by tomorrow, you know, welcome them into the neighborhood. What's their last name?" asked Claire's dad.

"Fisher, dad." said Claire. She knew this would be a nightmare. Her dad would scare off Cam and then nothing could ever happen between them! Claire was getting ahead of herself. The only thing she ever said to the kid was a measly "hey".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sure enough, the next afternoon, Claire and her father were at the front door of the Fisher residence.

The door swung open revealing Mrs. Fisher.

"Hello! You must be Claire's father!" exclaimed a smiling Mrs. Fisher.

"Call me Jacob, please." said Mr. Lyons shaking her hand.

"I'm Anne." replied Mrs. Fisher. "Hi Claire!" she said pulling me into a warm hug.

"Hi Mrs. Fisher. We made you brownies!" I said handing her the tray.

"Thank you guys! Maggie's not home, but Cam is in the living room, you can go in." said Mrs. Fisher leading them into the kitchen.

Claire walked into the living room to find Cam.

"Hey Claire." said Cam smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I made you brownies… well I actually made them but, you know." said Claire laughing. She was pathetically happy he remembered her name.

"There's brownies?!" asked cam excitedly "Where?!"

"In the kitchen…" Claire laughed. But before she could ask where Maggie was he ran to the kitchen. Claire could not stop thinking about how freaking cute he was. She followed him into the kitchen to find him talking to Claire's dad and Mrs. Fisher. "Crap" thought Claire. Then they all started laughing. Claire was confused. She expected her father to be stern but instead him and Cam were getting along.

"So Cam, do you play any sports?" asked Mr. Lyons as Claire sat next to cam at the table.

"Yes, I play soccer. Center forward." said Cam proudly.

Claire found herself day dreaming about Cam as she was sitting right next to him. "He is so hot." thought Claire.

"Claire?" the sound of her father's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Claire, clueless.

"I asked you if you would take Cam here on a tour of the town?" said Mr. Lyons confused.

"Cam, you'd like that, right?" asked Mrs. Fisher.

"Yeah, sure, if that's okay with you, Claire?" inquired Cam.

"Let's go." Claire laughed.

Cam ran upstairs and grabbed his leather jacket and they stepped outside. They started walking and Claire broke the silence.

"You want to see my house?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." said Cam.

Claire opened her front door and they walked in. Claire was happy she decided to straighten up the mess that filled her house the day before.

"Nice house." said Cam.

Claire led Cam upstairs to her room and he immediately spotted her guitar.

"Hey, is that a _Gibson J200_?" said Cam picking it up.

"Yup." said Claire proudly.

"You play?" asked Cam as he started strumming chords.

"Well I used to play, but I haven't since my mom died really…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Cam immediately said.

"No! Don't worry, its fine." said Claire.

There was a silence when all of a sudden Cam broke it.

"So, we'll be going to the same school in the fall… What's it like?"

"It's okay I guess. School is school. It's filled with rich snobs from the east side of town. I've got three good friends. That's about it." said Claire.

"No you don't." said Cam.

Claire gave Cam a questioning look. He smiled. "Oh god," Claire thought, It's so beautiful when he smiles.

He chuckled and said. "You've got four good friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything accept Maggie and Cam's aunt. Although, the Clique is quite genius and I wish I did (:**

**Chapter 2**

Within the next couple days, Claire had introduced Cam to her friends Kristen and Layne. Kristen had long light brown hair that came down to her waist and she had long thin legs. Layne had long black hair that was always in her eyes, and she wore nothing but the color black. The four of them pretty much did nothing without the other three. Cam didn't have a problem with being the only boy, but him secretly only hung out with them so much because he had feelings for Claire.

Claire, Cam, Kristen, and Layne were sitting in Claire's basement watching a movie when Layne's cell phone rang.

"Okay mom. Yes mom. Bye mom." Said Layne and she hung up the phone. "My mom's here thanks Claire. As she got up to leave, Kristen said, "Hey, you think you could give me a ride home?"

"Sure." Said Layne and the hugged Claire and said their goodbyes to Cam.

The movie they were watching was in the middle so Cam sat on the floor as Claire sat next to him.

"So um how's Maggie? I haven't really seen her in a while. Where has she been." said Claire. Claire really did know the answer; she was looking at colleges with her aunt in Pennsylvania, since Mrs. Fisher had to work.

"Looking at colleges with my aunt, she didn't tell you?" asked Cam looking surprised.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." lied Claire.

"So, um, do you have any guy friends?" asked Cam with a hopeful look.

"Getting bored of hanging out with us girls?"asked Claire, faking a hurt look.

"Just Layne and Kristen. Not you. I love hanging out with you." said Cam as he looked at the floor.

Claire just smiled and blushed. She really liked Cam. What was he implying?

"I really like you Claire," he said as his head inched closer and closer to Claire's.

"You do?" whispered Claire getting nervous. What was he doing?!

Their lips were just about to meet when someone walked in and Claire became extremely embarrassed.

"Claire, Cam, what are you doing?" asked a very upset Mr. Lyons.

"No- we-I wasn't-"started Cam but Mr. Lyons put his hand up.

"I think it's time you go home, son." said an angry Mr. Lyons.

"Bye, Claire." Muttered Cam as he quickly grabbed his leather jacket and practically ran out.

There was a long silence as Mr. Lyons and Claire looked at the floor. Claire started to get angry. She started to cry. How dare her father just barge in and scare Cam, the boy she really liked, away. She was mad. She was more than mad. She was furious.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" screamed Claire through her tears. "I THOUGHT YOU LIKED CAM. WHY DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH EVERY GUY I LIKE?!" and with that she ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" yelled her father.

"AWAY FROM HERE!" she screamed grabbing her jacket, and running out of the house. She didn't know where she was running to, but she needed to get out.

Claire flung open her front door and ran right into Cam. They both flew to the ground.

"Claire… you okay?" asked Cam quietly helping her up.

Cam saw that she was crying and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Cam, I don't know what his problem is." said Claire wiping away her tears.

"Don't worry, Claire, I understand. I promise its fine." Cam pleaded.

They walked in silence up the block when Cam suddenly asked "Where were you running to?"

"About that, I have no idea." laughed Claire. Cam had made her feel much better. She liked everything about him. He was nice, funny, and not to mention so cute. Claire just leaned in and kissed him right then and there.

Cam slipped his strong arms around her waist and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck. Cam was about five inches taller than Claire, making him have to bend down a little. It was the best kiss Claire had ever had. Cam pulled her tighter and Claire felt their tongues meet. After what felt like 15 minutes, they pulled away for air, but Cam's hands never left Claire's waist.

"So..." said Cam with a smile. Claire looked at his beautiful face and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Cam confused but he was laughing too. They were suddenly both laughing so hard that their ribs stomachs hurt.

Cam grabbed Claire's hand and they started walking. They didn't know where they were walking, but they both knew that they didn't want to leave each other's side.

**Review please (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've been updating about every other day. This is my last week of school so I'm going to have finals and graduation (graduating Junior High- IM SO EXCITED!), so I'll try and update as much as possible. Don't forget to review! Seriously, good or bad comments I do not mind. Tell me if I need to change anything. Have a great summer! Love, Mgizzlerr :P**

Cam and Claire walked to the end of town. They were talking and kissing and just enjoying each other's company. They completely forgot about their surroundings. It had been a while until Claire realized where they were.

"Uh, Cam?!" said Claire frantically.

"What's wrong?" said Cam confused.

"Where are we?" said Claire getting nervous.

Cam looked around "SHIT." he said as he grabbed Claire's hand and started running the opposite way.

"Cam, do you know where we're going?" Claire was really nervous. She had NO IDEA where they were. But lucky for the both of them, it was a night that their parents were working overnight.

"Uh, not really but it's the way we came!" both Claire and Cam were nervous. Cam checked his phone: 1:34 am.

"Where did the time go?" said Claire and Cam smiled down at her. Claire was too scared to laugh. It was late, neither of them had any idea where they were, and they had no way of knowing.

"What do we do?" asked Claire. Cam sensed how nervous she was.

"Don't worry Claire. Look, there's a bus stop. Maybe…" but he trailed off. There were no buses at this time of night.

"I can't believe how stupid we were. How could we not realize where the hell we were going?" said Claire.

"Look, I'll call Maggie, she can pick us up." said Cam.

"Cam, how can she pick us up if we don't even know where we are?" said Claire sitting down on the corner. Cam sat down next to her and looked at the sky.

"We are officially idiots." He said laughing. Claire smiled but she was too scared to laugh. Cam put his arm around her and said "Alright, look. I don't have a clue what to do. But I say we just walk the way we came and eventually we'll be back home." He gave her a hopeful smile.

Claire looked at his adorable face and managed to laugh. "Okay, I guess so." Cam took her hand and they walked, and walked, all the way home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

They finally got home around 2:00 am. Claire had never been happier to see her house. Sure, she had an AMAZING time with Cam, but she was so scared.

Cam walked Claire to her door. "You're okay, right? You know, being alone?"

"You're so cute Cam!"smiled Claire. "Yes I will be fine." she laughed.

Cam leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night." said Claire as she walked into her dark house locking the door behind her. She closed the door and walked into her kitchen, giving Buddy a dog treat. There was a note on the fridge.

"Claire- I love you. I'll be home when you wake up. Love, Dad.

Now Claire felt guilty. She didn't know why, though. She had a right to be mad. She shouldn't be mad. She loved her dad, but it wasn't fair for him to be so rude to Cam.

Claire turned off all the lights, grabbed a water bottle, put on her pajamas, and crawled into her bed. The second she closed her eyes, her cell phone rang. She opened her phone and saw who it was: Cam Fisher.

"Hello?" answered Claire

"Hey Claire, sorry if I woke you but I forgot to ask you something really important." said Cam quickly.

"What is it?" asked Claire confused.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Cam hopefully.

Claire was so happy she felt the urge to get up and dance.

"Sure, Cam, I'd love that." smiled Claire.

"Great! See you tomorrow. Bye babe." exclaimed Cam happily.

"Ha-ha, okay, bye." said Claire hanging up the phone.

Claire was so happy. Cam was her boyfriend! She forgot all about her fight with her dad and fell right asleep.

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as some people hoped. I tried. I'll update ASAP. Please Review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRADUATION IS IN TWO DAYYYYYS! Ha-ha. Okay. Here's your update (:**

The next morning Claire walked outside into the pouring rain to run and get the mail from her mailbox. She got to the end of her driveway and slipped on the pavement… hard. She helped herself up cursing at the pain she felt in the elbow. She grabbed the mail and ran back inside, but before she did, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to find who else but Cam.

"Hey cutie." teased Cam kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Why are you out here?" asked Claire surprised.

"Stalking you, of course." He replied with a smirk. "I'm getting my mail too. I saw you fall. Are you okay?" he asked looking at her elbow, where blood was coming out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," laughed Claire. "I'm a real klutz, you should probably get used to it." Claire felt like she was yelling over the sound of the rain. Cam laughed.

"You coming in?" yelled Cam motioning to his house.

"Yeah, I'll be right over." she said as she turned and walked back to her house to put the mail down and clean herself up.

Claire ran back to her house and threw her mail down on the counter. She glanced at herself in the mirror and jumped. She had mascara running down her cheeks from the rain, and she was pretty wet. She ran upstairs, cleaned herself up, and threw on jeans and a hoodie.

"Dad, I'll be home later, going next door!" she yelled.

She heard her dad mumble "Alright" from the bathroom. He had just woken up. Claire knew he didn't like her going next door.

Claire ran to the front steps of the Fisher house and knocked on the door. Cam opened it within 30 seconds and pulled her in.

"Hi." said Cam smiling.

"Hey" Claire replied smiling.

It was one of the days Ms. Fisher was working a double shift, and Maggie was still looking at colleges. Cam took her hand and pulled her upstairs. "You've never seen my room." he said opening the door. Claire looked around the room. It had posters of The Strokes everywhere, and Cam's bed was messy and there were clothes everywhere.

"Sorry my rooms a mess." said Cam cleaning an area on his bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Claire to sit down next to him. She sat down and leaned her head on Cam's shoulder.

"I like your room. Its nice." said Claire and she heard Cam snort amusedly. "No I mean it! I love the strokes!" she said.

"You do?!" asked Cam surprised. "All the other girls I've known never even heard of them. What's your favorite song?"

"Oh gosh, I like _You Only Live Once_, and _Someday_, but my ultimate favorite is definitely _Reptilia._" said Claire.

A smile lit up on Cam's face as he leaned in and started kissing Claire. Claire loved the feel of Cam's lips on hers. They were so soft, and so warm. Cam pulled away and got up and grabbed Claire's hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Claire surprised.

Cam smiled and whispered into her ear "you'll see."

They walked through the kitchen and Cam opened a door which showed a staircase leading down to the basement. They walked down the hallway which opened up into a huge white room and Claire gasped. There were guitars hanging on the wall everywhere. Acoustic guitars, electric guitars, 12 string guitars, acoustic/electric guitars, bass guitars, basically, Cam had at least one of every kind of guitar out there.

Cam laughed as Claire walked around the room in awe. Claire stopped at one amazing guitar. It was a red acoustic guitar with a blue and green floral pattern outlining its curvy and circular shape. Claire's fingers traced it until she felt a hand on her back and lips on her head.

"You like it?" asked Cam smiling.

"Its beautiful." laughed Claire.

"It's my favorite one out of every guitar in here." he replied.

Cam took it off the wall and sat down on a stool that was in the middle of the room. He started strumming until Claire heard the familiar tune of one of her favorite songs, Wonderwall by Oasis.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you.  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do.  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now._

Cam's voice was the most beautiful thing Claire had ever heard. She never wanted him to stop singing. Cam stopped after the song, and walked over to Claire putting his arms around her waist.

"That, Claire was dedicated to darling old you." he said poking her nose. Claire wiggled her nose and kissed him.

"Thanks." Claire said smiling.

They walked back upstairs and sat on the stools at the island in the middle of Cam's kitchen.

"You hungry?" asked Cam opening the fridge.

"No, th"-but before Claire could finish her sentence, they both heard a loud banging on the front door. Confused, Cam walked to the front door and looked out the peep hole. Two extremely large men were standing at the front door. They didn't look very nice. Claire walked into the foyer.

"Cam?" she asked but he jumped back and covered her mouth. He shook his head, telling Claire not to make any noise. Claire gave him a questioning look but he nodded to the door and led her away from the room into the kitchen.

"What is going on, who's at the door?" Claire asked concerned. She could tell Cam was nervous, and she needed to know why. The banging at the door was getting louder.

"Ok, Claire" he said holding her hands. "Did I or Maggie ever tell you why our parents got divorced?"

Claire shook her head no.

"Well, my dad… he isn't the nicest person in the world." Cam was trying to find the right words in order not to scare Claire too much. "He"- but Cam was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

"Hello?" Cam asked overwhelmed.

There was a long pause before the man on the other end of the receiver spoke. Cam put it on speaker. "Hello Cameron. We haven't spoken in a while. How are you?"

Cam's face grew pale and he froze. "What do you want?" he asked the man.

"Oh I think you know what I want Cameron. But don't be too afraid. It won't be you. Or Maggie, or even your mother. This time, I'm after the pretty little Blonde you've been spending so much time with lately." He laughed a cold, hard laugh and hung up.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh CLIFFHANGER. Ha-ha I'm evil :) Review please loves! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Kay so today I was counseling at camp when I passed out. Isn't that great? So here I am, sitting in the air conditioning drinking lots of fluids and eating toast, writing fan fiction, because I have nothing better to do on a hot summer day. Enjoy (:**

Cam and Claire listened to the man speak. "That pretty little blonde you've been spending so much time with." The sentence replayed in Cam's mind over and over and over again. His blood ran cold and he noticed Claire's body stiffened. The man on the other end hung up and Cam grabbed Claire's hand and ran. Tears started to pour out of Claire's eyes and when they reached the back door Cam flung it open and they ran into the shed in the backyard. It was the only place Cam could see where they could hide for a short while. He shut the door and locked it tight. Claire was sitting on an upside down bucket crying.

"Claire, listen to me." Cam pleaded putting a hand on her cheek.

"What's going to happen Cam?" she cried looking around. The color was drained from her face and she looked like she might pass out.

"Claire… look nothing is going to happen to you, okay? I promise." said Cam trying to convince her. But he was hardly convincing himself. "That man? He's my father. When I was little he would beat my mom. He's a drug addict. It got worse. He started to beat my sister, and he would beat me as well. I was three at the time, so I don't remember that well, but my mother got an attorney, and her whole family behind her and divorced him. He's still addicted to drugs. My family and I, we move a lot because he follows us. He calls every once and a while and the second he hangs up we pack up and leave. This is the first time he's ever found our address though." Cam looked at Claire and her teary eyes and kissed he forehead.

"That's so horrible." Claire managed to spit out in between her sobs. She was scared.

"I'm so sorry I pulled you into this." Cam said.

"Cam even if this guy murdered everyone I care about I would still be with you." Claire said.

Cam looked at her and through all the fear and all the anxiety, Claire saw the adoration in his eyes.

"Clai"- Cam couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a pounding on the shed door. Both Cam and Claire froze and Claire had to cover her mouth to muffle the crying.

"I know you're in there Cameron." His dad laughed. Cam motioned for Claire to stay behind him. Cam's father started to kick the door and on his last kick he knocked it open, and Cam was ready. He kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach and knocked him back. He threw punches at his head and kicked him in the (**sorry for language**) balls. Cam's dad was on the ground and when Cam kicked him he grabbed his leg and threw him down. Claire was screaming and Cam yelled for her to run.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She sucked in all her tears and bolted for Cam's kitchen. Cam needed her; she wasn't going to run away. She knew he wouldn't run if she was in trouble. She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911.

"991 what is your emergency." Asked the operator.

"My boyfriend and his dad are fighting, please come as quick as you can!"

"Miss, how old are they." Asked the operator.

Wtf? Thought Claire. What did that matter?!

"My boyfriends fifteen and I don't know how old his dad is, but he's in his late thirties I guess! His dad's very dangerous please come!" yelled Claire. She heard them fighting outside and she was trying hard not to lose it.

"Miss what is your address?"

"643 Durand Drive!" she said exasperated.

"Help is on the way."

"Thank you!" said Claire as she hung up the phone. She heard the back door open and then close and she heard a man's laugh. Claire's body went on alert as she grabbed a knife and turned around. Standing in the doorway of Cam's kitchen was Cam's father, with an evil grin on his face and a metal baseball bat in his hand.

"Hello there, beautiful." Said his dad disgustingly fixing his hair.

Claire held up the knife and stood on the other side of the kitchen island. "Where's Cam?!" she yelled.

"Now, now honey this can be easy"- he paused. "Or this can be difficult." He said holding up the bat.

The sound of sirens filled the room and a look of anger appeared on Cam's father's face.

"You called the fuzz on me little lady? I am not happy about this, not happy at all." He said walking towards her, and he tripped a little. Claire could tell that he was high. He clocked Claire over the head with the bat and ran out the door. The last thing Claire could see was Cam's dad hopping the backyard fence and getting away before she blacked out.

**So? What do you guys think? Why don't you tell me by reviewing?! I have the greatest ideas sometimes; I don't know they just come to me. (:**


End file.
